This disclosure relates to systems and methods for enhancing a live video communication.
High speed Internet access has enabled the widespread use of videoconferencing (or virtual meetings) as a means of communication between groups of people located around the world. Videoconferencing may involve simultaneous (or near simultaneous) two-way video and/or audio communication between users of different computing devices located in different geographic locations. Many personal computing devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, and mobile phones, provide the ability to capture video (e.g., using a front-facing camera), transmit the captured video to the Internet, and to display multiple real-time video streams associated with other computing devices. These personal computing devices allow groups of people to engage in virtual face-to-face meetings on short notice even they are located in different geographic locations.